Warehouses can be used to store goods at different temperatures. A warehouse adapted for cold storage, for example, can have different rooms or areas that are maintained at different temperatures according to the type of good being stored, such as frozen food, refrigerated (but non-frozen) food, biologic materials, or pharmaceuticals. Workers and equipment in the warehouse are sometimes required to move from room to room, and are thus exposed to rapid changes in ambient temperature. These temperature changes can cause condensation to form on various surfaces including lenses through which a human or machine may need to view the environment (e.g., lenses in workers' glasses or lenses in a camera).